Shakedown!
by gooberliberation
Summary: Mr. Muto conducts a contraband sweep of Hisao and Kenji's hall. Emi ensues.


Author's note: I do not own Katawa Shoujo or its characters. Story based on Act 1 demo and contains elements that may be contradicted by the full release.

=========================================================================  
Shakedown

"Those make me constipated." snapped Hisao, peeved at the invasion of his privacy.

"And the Procainamide?" asked Muto, holding up a bottle of prescription meds.

"Those give me lupus."

"And the Flecainide?"

"They make me _not die_."

"Don't be a smart-ass, Nakai. This is all for your own good. If some kid were to take some of this and die from having it interact with his own drugs, it'd be your head."

Hisao, Kenji And Emi stood in the hall, outside Kenji and Hisao's rooms, while Muto and two security guards conducted a random sweep for contraband in the boys' dorm. Although the student body in Yamaku was famously well behaved, drug abuse was considered a potential problem. In order to teach self reliance, most students were allowed to administer their own medication unsupervised. Even though the most desirable drugs were controlled carefully by the nursing staff, it was feared that students would hoard their less vital meds and trade them with others.

"C'mon, Hisao. Don't be difficult," Emi whined. "We're already running late!"

"Who're you again?" Muto asked the girl. He didn't recognize her from any of his classes.

"Emi Ibarazaki, sir! I'm on the track team! I'm just here to pick them up so we can go bowling today!"

"With the bumpers up," Kenji quipped, straightening out his glasses. "Since we've got a broad joining us." To Kenji's dismay, Muto didn't raise an eyebrow when Emi punched him in the shoulder right after.

"Yeah, huh. Okay." Muto dropped the issue, but not before wondering why someone on an athletic team wasn't popular enough for him to have heard of. He continued shuffling through a shallow plastic bin that contained Hisao's medicine bottles.

"Nakai, why do you have human growth hormone and anabolic steroids in your med stash?"

"Those are to help me recover from my surgery. Regain muscle mass and help me heal quicker or something."

"Hm, ok. I'm still not sure you should be taking these on your own. I'll check up on this later." Muto flipped through pages on his clipboard, looking for rules that applied to those particular drugs.

"Yo, are we looking out for this stuff too?" One of the security guards emerged from Hisao's room with an opened backpack full of candies and fried snack foods.

"Depends," Muto turned to Hisao. "Are you on a special diet or anything?"

"He most certainly is!" Emi blurted out. "As his personal trainer I can tell you that those items are definitely not part of his approved diet!"

"Hey!" Hisao yelped, making grasping gestures at his snack bag. "I don't binge or anything on those. I just stockpile 'em so I don't have to go to the store often."

"Well, if you really want them back," Muto said as he dropped the bag into a filing box. "You can pick these up at the head nurse's office if they're okay with him."

Hisao glared at his so-called-friend Emi, whom he called here for a favor, only to play Diet-Nazi and betray him.

"Okay Setou, Nakai, unless you have anything to declare, I think we're done here." With that, Muto and the security staff disappeared around the corner. Hisao quickly retreated into his room along with Emi and Kenji, locking the door closed behind them.

"Fuuuuuck! I thought he'd never leave." Said Kenji, stretching his arms in relief.

Emi sat down on Hisao's bed and pulled down her stockings to loosen her prostheses. After yanking her legs off, she removed the padding and hard plastic supports from inside to empty out their contents. From her left leg came a clear bottle filled with a cloudy, milky liquid.

"Man, it took me forever to get the recipe right." Kenji said as he snatched up the bottle of dorm-brewed sake and cradled it next to his face.

"Ah-hem," Emi coughed, holding out her hand. "Rent's due."

"Oh, yeah." Kenji dropped three ¥500 coins into Emi's palm. "Thanks, Ibarazaki."

"And for my favorite pervert..." Emi giggled as she unrolled the dirty magazines that she had stashed in her right leg and handed them to Hisao.

"Thanks for coming on such short notice, Emi, but why did you let him take my snacks?"

"Now, now Hisao. If Mr. Muto didn't return with something to show for his efforts, he would search even harder next time! You shouldn't be eating that junk anyway."

"Oh. Thanks, I guess. You sure you're okay with this?"

"I'm used to hiding the byproducts of Rin's gardening hobby so it's no big deal. Don't mention it!" she said with a smile that dissolved into a menacing glare for a moment then back to a smile. "No, Really. Don't."

"The usual payment?"

"MmmHmm." Emi replied, drool pooling at the edges of her open mouthed smile, fingers grasping in anticipation.

Hisao held out the bin that contained his medication, and Emi plucked out several bottles each of growth hormone and steroids, along with a few syringes.

"Hey hey, don't be greedy now. The nurse says that I don't even need these really so I probably won't get a refill."

"Aaaaawww..." Emi whimpered, presenting puppy-dog eyes that appallingly clashed with her junkie's grin a moment earlier. Reluctantly, she returned all but two bottles of each into the bin.

"These are really bad for you, ya know." Hisao ignored Emi's pitiful look, and replied with equal parts concern and disgust, "You might grow a pair after a while."

"Oh I'll be fine," she replied with confidence as she reattached her appendages. "I've got a big competition coming up and I'm just using these to fine tune my conditioning. I'll totally quit once I don't need 'em anymore."

"Last time, it was just to give you "that extra edge for the big meet" and you were totally going to quit after."

"Look, Hisao, you want to keep using my legs or what?"

After Emi twirled her way out of the room, Keni put down the dirty magazine that he was reading and held up his bottle of moonshine.

"So, whose liver do ya think is gonna crap out first?"


End file.
